Fragment of the Past
by marveilles
Summary: tribute nya Conqueror of Shamballa, saat Ed berhasil keluar dari gerbang dan masuk ke Amestris dengan menggunakan pesawat, lalu Bertemu dengan Winry dan Alphonse. apa yang ada di antara Ed dan Winry?


**-Fragment of the Past-**

**Summary:**tribute nya Conqueror of Shamballa, saat Ed berhasil keluar dari gerbang dan masuk ke Amestris dengan menggunakan pesawat di bantu oleh Alfons, lalu Bertemu dengan Winry dan Alphonse. apa yang ada di antara Ed dan Winry? Sayangnya itu hanya pecahan masa lalu.

Movie based, + OVA 'Kids' based and song based!

Ed memegang kepala nya, masih belum sadar sepenuh nya setelah pendaratan yang tidak mulus tadi.

"Ed?"

Ed terkejut, melihat kedepan, dilihatnya seorang wanita, berambut pirang, yang mata nya sebiru safir.

"Kemana kamu pergi?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Winry?" Tanya Ed sambil tersenyum.

Winry tiba tiba langsung duduk memeluknya.

"Selamat datang kembali." Kata Winry. Wangi tubuhnya masih sangat di hafal oleh Ed.

Muka Ed memerah.

"Ah.." hanya itu jawabannya.

Dilihatnya Alphonse, jubah merah nya berkibar seirama dengan rambutnya yang panjang terikat. Al datang bersama Csezka.

"Csezka? Dan Al…"

Alphonse tersenyum, berkata senang, "Kakak, selamat datang kembali."

Bunyi memekakkan telinga dari pesawat pesawat musuh, api dan asap memenuhi langit.

"Apa… apa itu?" Tanya Al.

"Senjata dari dunia yang lain." Jawab Ed, masih belum beridiri.

"Ah?!" Al dan Winry berkata bersamaan.

"Datang untuk menghancurkan negeri ini, untuk menggunakan energy disini di dunia yang lain." Kata Ed menjelaskan.

Al meringis.

"Aku…"

"Apakah kamu… membuka gerbang nya?" Tanya Ed pelan. Roman muka Al berubah cepat dan dia langsung berlari meninggalkan kakak nya.

"Al!" Ed berusaha mengejar tapi langsung terjatuh, dilihatnya kaki kiri nya, yang berupa Automail, patah.

Winry datang ke sebelahnya, memegang sebuah koper besar yang Nampak berat.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah berpikir kamu akan kembali maka aku menjadi sibuk… mau menggunakan tangan dan kaki ini untuk bertarung?"

Sambil berkata begitu dia membuka koper besar itu, yang berisi tangan dan kaki Automail baru yang masih berkilat. Mata Ed membesar.

"Kau… membawa ini?" Tanya Csezka.

Ed tersenyum. "Selama ini aku tetap tumbuh, Winry."

Winry mengambil Automail dari koper itu. "Kau pikir aku ini siapa?" Tanya nya senang.

"Aku tahu persis seberapa besar kamu akan tumbuh."

"Csezka, tolong pergi ke markas, mereka mungkin memerlukan mu." Winry berkata tanpa memandang nya.

Sadar bahwa kedua nya butuh waktu berdua, Csezka hanya pergi dalam senyum.

Winry melepas mur dan membuka automail itu dengan cekatan. Ed dan Winry, keduanya terdiam.

"Bagaimana keadaan di dunia yang lain?" Tanya Winry sambil memasang.

"Tidak jauh berbeda dengan dunia kita, orang orang nya sama. Aku bahkan menemukan orang orang yang mirip sekali dengan orang orang di dunia kita. Mirip dengan Alphonse, Rose, Letkol Hughes dan istrinya Gracia, King Bradley, bahkan Dante. dan entah lah, banyak lagi."

"Hm, dan ketika kamu balik akhirnya ke sini, Amestris sudah hancur nyaris seluruhnya."

"ya…, dari awal memang itu sudah menjadi salah ku dan Al.. bila kami tidak melakukan transmutasi manusia, kami tidak perlu kehilangan bagian tubuh, dan seluruh tubuh kami. Tidak usah kembali melihat pintu kebenaran dan akhirnya terjebak di dunia lain… tidak usah meninggalkan Resembool, tidak usah melihat adikku menderita, dan… tidak usah melihatmu menangis."

"Menangis… ya?"

Ed terdiam, Automail nya sudah selesai di pasang namun tak ada keinginan untuk lari mengejar adiknya.

"Air mataku mungkin sudah kering, Ed. Menguap bersama dengan keinginan ku untuk melihatmu lebih lama lagi."

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku."

Ed menundukkan wajahnya, merasa sangat bersalah.

Winry tersenyum lemah. "Tidak apa. Selama kalian pergi untuk kembali."

Ed memandang mata safir Winry, membiarkan syaraf syaraf nya tenang untuk beberapa waktu setelah pendaratan tadi.

"Ya, tentu. Kami pergi untuk kembali. Kami kembali, dan akan pergi lagi."

Winry hanya terdiam.

Ed menyelonjorkan kaki nya, menghela nafas panjang dan menutup mata nya yang kering. Winry melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dulu, kau pernah berjanji akan selalu ada di sini."

"Ah, ya. Itu benar."

"Aku ambil kata katamu, dan aku percaya dalam semua yang kau katakan padaku."

Ed memandang nya. Winry memandang langit kelam.

"Ya." Kata Ed parau.

"Itu benar."

"Dan dulu, bila seseorang berkata 'tiga tahun dari sekarang, mereka akan pergi lama.' , aku akan berdiri dan menyangkal nya."

Winry melanjutkan sambil memegang tangan Automail Ed.

"Aku lebih tahu. Karena kau bilang 'selamanya dan selamanya', ya, siapa tahu."

Tangan Winry keatas, membelai rambut Ed yang sudah bertambah panjang, menuju poni yang menutup sebagian muka nya, agar dia bisa melihat mata emas nya.

Ed ikut memandang langit yang kelabu. Berkata pelan,

"Ingatkah ketika kita masih bodoh, dan sangat yakin dan terlalu polos?"

Ed memegang tangan Winry yang membelai rambut nya, memegangnya dalam genggaman tangan Automail nya, seakan akan dia bisa merasakan panas tubuh wanita itu.

Ed berkata sambil menyentuhkan tangan Winry pada wajahnya.

"Aku harap aku bisa menyentuhmu lagi, aku harap aku masih bisa memanggilmu teman.."

Ed berdiri bersamanya.

"Aku akan berikan apapun." Lanjutnya.

Winry memeluknya erat. Muka Ed memerah lagi seperti tadi, dia bisa ,merasakan panas air mata yang menetes di bahu nya.

"Air matamu belum kering, Winry."

Winry meringis. "Ya."

Dia berkata lagi, pelan hingga nyaris berbisik.

"Ketika seseorang berkata, 'hitung doa doa mu sekarang, sebelum mereka pergi lama', aku rasa aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana. Aku memang salah. Mereka lebih tahu."

Ed melingkarkan satu tangan pada punggung Winry.

"Tapi aku masih berkata, 'selamanya dan selamanya'." kata Ed

Ed melanjutkan dalam bisikkan yang sama.

"Siapa tahu."

Winry memundurkan kepala nya menghadap Ed, dia berusaha untuk tidak meneteskan air mata di hadapan nya, sulit. Lalu berkata pelan,

"Di hari di mana kau pergi, aku hanya melambai 'selamat jalan' seperti biasa, seakan akan kita akan bertemu lagi di kota ini.

Untuk percaya pada cinta adalah untuk tidak kalah pada diriku sendiri. Hingga impianku terkabul, aku akan terus tersenyum, dan memandang langit, ber do'a, dan akan ada di sini." Lanjutnya.

Ed terdiam sesaat lalu berkata,

"Mungkin aku ingin menjadi langit untuk mu, untuk menutupi luka luka mu…, saat aku melihat langit, aku ingin merasakan bahwa aku tidak sendirian bahkan ketika aku sangat jauh. Biarlah ada suatu tempat dimana aku bisa kembali."

Winry langsung menjawab pelan,

"Aku masih hidup senang di kota ini tanpamu, karena kurasa itu satu hal yang bisa kulakukan sekarang."

Winry memainkan kerah belakang Ed.

Ed berkata dengan suara yang sama pelan,

"Ada maksud tersembunyi dari semua yang terjadi, aku harap kau tetap menjadi dirimu sendiri, bahkan ketika impian mu terlihat mulai memudar, karena aku akan selalu ada disini.. di hatimu.

Melupakan waktu, terlalu lelah dengan pengembaraan yang tak berakhir, jalan yang penuh kerumitan yang kita lalui selalu ada di sana. Aku tidak bisa dengan tidak sadar mencari senyumanmu. Tidak ada yang berubah, kau tahu. Bahkan jika kita terpisah berjuta mil jauh nya, kenangan ini akan terus menghubungkan kita, bahkan bila kita harus tertipu oleh takdir.

Aku benar benar ingin menunjukkan mu hari hari yang cerah, dimana senjata dari konflik sudah seluruhnya menghilang. Walaupun ini adalah dunia yang nyaris hancur dimana kita tidak bisa berhenti menyakiti satu sama lain. Hanya dengan menemui mu sekarang aku tidak takut terhadap apapun."

Winry langsung berkata,

"Tapi aku tetap akan menyimpanmu terkunci dalam kepalaku, hingga kita bertemu lagi, hingga kita…--"

Perkataan nya terpotong oleh ciuman Ed. Dia tidak bisa menolak dan membalas ciumannya. Sulit sekali untuk tidak menangis. Ed dapat merasakan bibir Winry yang panas karena menangis, dan pipi nya yang basah saat tangan ed memegang wajah nya.

"Hingga kita bertemu lagi." Bibir mereka bersentuhan ketika Ed melanjutkan ucapan Winry yang terpotong.

"Dan aku takkan melupakkan mu, temanku." Ed mencium keningnya, dan memeluk Winry erat, seperti wanita itu adalah nyawa nya.

Winry berkata dalam suara bergetar,

"Bila seseorang berkata, tiga tahun lagi dari sekarang kau akan pergi lama, aku akan berdiri dan menyangkal nya, karena mereka semua salah… dan… ciuman terakhir itu… akan ku hargai, hingga kita bertemu lagi."

Winry memeluknya lebih erat lagi, Ed berkata,

"Dan waktu membuat nya itu lebih sulit."

Ed menutup matanya dan meringis. Menyisir rambut Winry dengan jari jari tangan nya.

"Aku harap aku bisa mengingatnya." Kata Winry. Suara nya sedikit teredam kerah baju Ed.

"Tapi ku simpan kenangan mu." Lanjutnya.

"Temanku,"

Ed berkata serak.

"Aku akan merindukan mu."

Ed menarik kembali kenangan akan masa lalu kembali ke tempat nya. Sudah berpuluh puluh tahun terlewati semenjak kejadian itu.

"_Great Grandpa_! Kami sampai!"

"Bukan, itu salah. Harusnya, _Great Great Grandpa_!"

"_Great Great Great Great Grandpa!_"

"Salaaah!"

"Kakek, kakek, kakek!"

"Kakek tahu? Kami membawakanmu hadiah!"

"Ini dari Kakek Alphonse!"

Edward Elric menaruh foto nya dan adiknya, Alphonse, ke meja. Cucu cucu, bukan, 3 cicit cicit nya itu merupakan teman yang sangat baik bagi nya, sama seperti anak anak nya, cucu cucu nya, Istri nya.

Ed selalu mempertanyakan bagaimana ketiga nya begitu mirip dengan nya, Al, dan Winry.

"Kakek tahu? Kakek tahu?"

"Apa kakek siap?"

"_Otanjoobi ometedoo_!"

Edward Elric. Pada tahun 2005 berusia 100 tahun, pada musim panas di Jepang.

-fin-

18/05/2009

--

_Aaah.. akhirnya… selesai juga! Bikinnya waktu lagi belajar buat ujian praktek kelulusan… hahaha..ini fict kedua aku… maafkan kata kata yang rada rada GJ. review!!_


End file.
